


Valentine's Day

by iamthelaserborn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthelaserborn/pseuds/iamthelaserborn
Summary: The Queen of Los Santos (Dylan Rey) and her fellow LGBTQIA+ ladies of the FAHC have a time getting ready for Valentine's Day at the club.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Kudos: 2





	Valentine's Day

"You know how unnecessarily hard it is to do that, right?" Gavin raised his eyebrow at Aaron.   
"Maybe hard for you, since everyone just gets stuck in your nose." Dylan snarked, fixing her hair. Geoff and Michael began laughing. Gavin began pouting.   
"Why are you guys wearing all...that, anyway?" Michael asked, gesturing to Dylan and Aaron's outfits.   
"Ya gotta do what ya gotta do to get laid." Aaron brushed off her dress and turned to Geoff. "Do I look okay?"   
"You look fine, love," Geoff responded. Dylan finished her eyeliner and turned towards Michael. She made a kissy face at him, and he immediately flushed. They all walked to the living room.   
"Why aren't you wearing any acrylics?" Gavin questioned, innocently. Jack, Lindsay, Caiti, Meg, Dylan, and Aaron all burst into laughter.   
"Huh?" Alfredo asked.   
"Ohhhhhh." Realization dawned on Ray. "I'll allow that."   
"Thank God for waterproof eyeliner and mascara." Lindsay sniffed. "Oh, sweet baby Gavvy. We'll teach you one day."   
Dylan sobered up and whistled. "All right, ladies. It's Valentine's Day, and it's two for one hour at Sapphire Island. Clean nails and plenty of gum?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's go!" With that, the girls left.

"I'm so confused." Gavin deadpanned. Alfredo and Trevor nodded in agreement.   
"To put it simply, imagine if Michael wore acrylics," Ray said.   
"That would hurt-ohhhhh..okay." Gavin sat down next to Michael.   
"You get it now?" Michael asked.   
"Please never wear acrylics," Gavin whined.   
"Of course, Gavvy Boi." Michael grinned, repressing laughter. "Just for you."


End file.
